Beauty and the Beast
by WhenFuuMetMugen
Summary: Just a series of one-shots that I've come up with. They're all pretty much Beast Boy and Raven, maybe I'll have new pairings later on. Review if you want me to write more. . These stories are not connected with each other Rated T due to my mind. lol
1. I Always Have

Beauty and the Beast (A Series of Teen Titan Stories)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, and I never will. So please don't sue me. I'm only a fan. -_-

Story One: I Always Have

She had forgotten what pain felt like; had kept everything locked inside of her, the many walls she had built always protecting. She hadn't planned on having the walls knocked down.

_You think you're alone, Raven, but you're not. _

She cringes when she hears his voice, knowing that it will not leave her mind; none of her spells can ever make her forget. She pulls her cloak off and lets it fall to the floor, not bothering to move it to its rack. Raven closes her eyes and sighs, lifting from the ground. She drifts to her bed and crashes down on it hard, making the soft mattress seem like a bed of stone.

"I am alone!" she cries to the nothingness, listening as the echoes travel down the void. The tears come now; the first tears she has cried in a long time. She buries her face into her pillow, tasting the salt from her tears.

She had thought that she was safe from pain, because long ago she had discarded feelings altogether. Raven had been just fine all along; she didn't need feelings, they only caused confusion and pain. When the walls had crashed down, she realized she was wrong. She was helpless.

_Raven, why don't you come out and join the rest of us?_

"There isn't any reason to join," she sobs, "Not anymore."

_Rae…_

"Don't call me that! Go away!"

She turns her head so that she can watch the door, her lavender eyes filled to the brim with tears. The silence around her is deafening; the once never afraid is now attacked by fear. Her fingers dig into the sheets as she thinks about her last words, now ghosts haunting her unprotected mind. Beast Boy did go away. Unexpectedly, she had been betrayed; the one she had trusted the most in the world had left her in shambles.

She continues to watch the door, even though she is tired and should probably sleep. But then she remembers that she can't close her eyes, no matter what. If she did sleep, she would be visited by the memory, the feeling, and the emptiness.

"Don't go away…" she finally whimpers to the dark, "Please come back…Gar."  
Only, Gar would not be coming back. She already knows, saw him; the way his body lay twisted, his eyes holding no life. And she had tried; the rest knew that she had. But after trying there was nothing ore she could do. Raven looks down at her fingers and frowns slightly. Just an hour ago she had touched him. Only an hour ago he had smiled and said to Starfire, "Yea, she digs me."

_You think you're alone…_

"I am…"

Suddenly a knock on her door causes Raven to sit up, rather startled, but she eagerly hopes; her hopes are always shatter.

"My friend, Raven, why don't you come to join us in the playing of the games?"

"Games, Starfire? Gar…I mean Beast Boy is dead, and all you and the others can do is play games?" Raven asks in a flat voice. How could they play games when _he _was not there to play with them? _Am I the only one who misses him?_

"But Raven, I think you have been…"  
"Shh, Star, let me handle this."

Raven stills, staring at the door with misbelieving eyes. She quickly shakes her head and turns away. She's hearing things now; her mind is trying to comfort her. This is only causing her more agony. He was not standing out there, because Beast Boy would never stand there again. A light tap on her door makes her shudder.

"Rae…"

"Whoever you are, go away!" she cries, "Go away…"

"Rae…I can…"

She places the pillow over her head, trying to block out the sound of this imposter; trying to forget the sound of _his_ voice.

"You aren't real," she whispers, "My mind only wants me to believe you're real, because my mind doesn't like this….the pain."

Another soft tap drifts from the door. "Don't be in pain anymore, Raven. You don't always have to pretend that you're strong."

She lifts from the bed and hovers toward the door, sticking her arm out and pointing at the cold metal surface. Murmuring under her breath the familiar spell, she turns her head away when the door begins to creak open. She's afraid to see the truth, that it's only Starfire standing there, hoping. Beast Boy was dead…he could not be there.

"Hey Raven," his voice says, and she turns her head slightly. Beast Boy is standing in the doorway, his arms bandaged and his leg in a splint. "Do you believe me now? Or are you going to say that now you're seeing things, too?"

"Gar…"  
"The one and only," he says, smirking, "Thanks to Cyborg, I wa—"

Raven quickly hovers to him and hugs him; gently at first, to make sure that he is really there, not just an illusion, and then her arms tighten around him. "You were…"

"Yeah, I know. Pretty cool, huh?"

"No," she squeaks, "Not cool at all."

"Oh?" he frowns.

"I thought I was alone."

"You think you're alone," he tells her quietly, "but you're not."

"Not anymore," she agrees softly.

Beast Boy grins and hugs her to him. "I won't leave you alone, so trust me, okay?"

"I always have."

A/N: If you review this, I'll give you a cookie, and another chapter. ^.^


	2. Walls

Beauty and the Beast

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, in fact, I never will. So don't sue me.

Story Two: Walls

Raven is like a fortress, surrounded by the protection of walls.

There are many of them. Tall brick walls that I cannot leap over, nor crawl under; no matter what I change myself into. She has created many of them, maybe because she is afraid. Though, if you asked her, she would tell you that she is not afraid of anything. I know better than to believe her. Raven is good at pretending to be strong in front of us, but she cannot hide behind that façade from me. I know her better than anyone else, and sometimes I think that she understands that.

I don't care much for her walls. If I could I would knock them down, but doing so is impossible. She only creates new ones for the walls that I have already managed to destroy.

Even now, she's building walls. Though the rest of the world thinks she's reading, she's creating thousands and thousands of walls so that she doesn't have to lower herself to normal emotions like the rest of us. She's come up with a plan, and she's calculated it perfectly. There's no way she can get hurt if she has those walls. She's sure of it.

But I think she's only lying to herself.  
Even though she has walls, she still _feels_ alone. She _feels_ like she needs to hide, and that she should pretend. If she can still feel, then what good do her walls do her? I wish she would take them down and let me in. I would understand her if she'd only try to explain, or be understood. But instead of explaining herself, she builds another wall.

She creates many of them. Tall brick walls that I cannot leap over, nor crawl under; no matter what I change myself into. The world sees her how she wants them to. I see all the things she wants to hide.  
Raven sees walls.

A/N: I apologize for the randomness. This is what happens when I become bored. Want anymore? Review!


	3. Amethyst

Beauty and the Beast

Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans. Are you really gonna make me keep this up?

Story 3: Amethyst

Raven sat outside of the tower and looked up at the stars which dotted the sky. Today she had said some pretty mean things to Beast Boy, and now she was regretting them. This was the first time she had felt like this; confused and startled. When she thought about him, her heart jumped; he was different from the rest of her friends. He was something more.

She sighed and leaned back, shivering when the cold from the glass seeped through the fabric of her cloak and tickled her skin. Maybe he hadn't thought anything of her harsh words; after all, he usually let those things slip past his mind. But Raven felt like this time she had done something unforgivable, because by this time he should have found her and should have tried to convince her to go and join the others. She closed her eyes and fixed her cloak around her legs. It was starting to get cold.

"Rae."

Beast Boy's voice startled her, but she didn't open her eyes. She felt too ashamed to face him; to see the hurt look on his face, the sadness in his eyes. Raven didn't know what she could say to him, because sorry didn't seem like the right word, and she could never tell him how she really felt. She couldn't let anyone know she was vulnerable to something like _love_.

She heard him sigh and move closer, and she shied away when she felt him sit beside her.

"I'm sorry," Beast Boy said flatly, "If you want me to leave just say so."

She frowned and buried her face in her arms. He had no idea how hard it was for her to be around him, how fragile she was now that she'd opened her heart up to him. She needed to protect herself, needed to make sure that nothing could hurt her again.

"SAY _something_," he groaned, "Anything."

"I…."

He chuckled softly and his hand fell down beside his leg, near her foot. "You really don't hate me, right?"

Raven didn't know how to answer him, but shook her head. How could she hate him? Even if he was the most annoying thing on the planet, she couldn't find it within her to hate him; after all, she was in love.

"If you don't hate me, then look up," he told her softly.

She pulled her head away from her hands and turned to face him, her lavender eyes shimmering softly in the moonlight. She hoped that he couldn't tell that she had been crying. Raven was not supposed to cry; she was invincible, a stone, someone who could not sink to tears.

"Well, this is a start," he said happily, "I figured after what you told me today, you'd never attempt to notice my existence again."

Raven didn't laugh; instead she turned her face from him again. She didn't understand how he could be so forgiving of her. Each and every time he seemed to let things go; and always she did something to him again and again. This would never end, and she felt as if they had been doomed from the start. They were opposites in more ways than one.

"Raven," he said, "Why won't you ever just tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," she replied, "I just wanted to look at the stars."

Beast Boy shook his head and glanced up at the sky. "You haven't looked at a single star since I've been out here."

She shook her head and didn't answer him; she was afraid that if she opened her mouth, she would let everything slip. She couldn't let him know anything else about her. She needed to stop trusting him, needed to close herself up again. Things were better when she wasn't so open.

He sighed and turned toward her, and she glanced at him; the expression on his face was unreadable, and for a moment she quivered with the fear of not understanding him at all. Maybe this was how he felt when he dealt with her; the tables were slowly turning.

"Raven, please tell me what's wrong. I forgive you for those words, it that's what's bothering you."

He was always too kind to her; she was too undeserving of his kindness.

"I don't understand," she whispered softly, more to the night than to anyone else.

He watched her with worried emerald eyes. "What don't you understand?"

She turned her body so that she faced him, still leaning against the tower. "I don't understand how you can always be so nice to me, when I'm hardly nice to you."

Beast Boy smiled and reached out, grabbing Raven and pulling her to him. "That's because…I love you," he answered tenderly.

Raven crumbled then, and everything she had been holding back spilled from her soul. She buried her face into his neck, her fingers dug into his shoulders, and Raven cried.

"Don't cry," Beast Boy said, and held her tighter, "I didn't mean to make you cry…"

"Gar," her voice was barely audible, "I…think…"

"Hmm?"  
"…I love you."

Beast boy smiled into her hair. He didn't say anything else, but let her cry; his arms and her cloak shielding her from the eyes of the world. Finally, after what seemed ages, she stopped crying; tears had left her exhausted and sleep had set in. Beast boy beamed and closed his eyes, though he did not sleep.

How could he sleep, when against him lay the bundle of amethyst?

A/N: Yes. I've lost my mind entirely. I've had a bad weekend when it comes to love. This is what happens when I try to cope. Review.


	4. Ravaged Raven Prt 1

Beauty and the Beast

Disclaimer: Come on, do I need to say I don't own Teen Titans again? Oh…I guess I just did.

Story 4: Ravaged Raven: Part one

_Jump. _

There was no longer a need for her; her existence meant nothing to the world, aside from the lives she saved. But there were other Teen Titans who saved just as many lives, and Raven knew she would not be missed. Who could possibly miss a demon; a portal; the one meant to end everything here, and cause destruction beyond the wildest dreams of anyone on Earth?

_Jump. _

It would be simple enough. Fall, and pray to Azarath that she still felt numb upon impact. Of course, she had ways to block the pain entirely from her mind, she could use a curse; but then again, she wasn't just dealing with the pain of impact anymore. There was another pain.

_Don't worry about them, _the voice hissed, _they'll be alright without you. Besides they don't understand you. _

But did they really not understand her? Sometimes, Raven wondered if the other Titans now saw her for what she really was: the portal of evil; dangerous and _almost_ unfeeling.

"What about…"

_Beast Boy has Terra now, remember? She's a school girl who can't hurt anyone anymore, not even him….well not in a physical sense anyway. _

Another slash of feeling came back to her; a swift cut of pain, which seemed to devour what was left of any happiness she had previously felt. She wiped her arm across her face, cursing the tears that seemed to seep from her deep lavender eyes. Not even Beast Boy cared anymore.

_That's right. Now Jump. _

"How…"

_Just jump. Close your eyes and jump. _

She lurched forward, looking down from where she was standing on the edge of the very top of Titan Tower. She cringed when she saw the jagged rocks below but only shook her head; the fear slowly left her mind. Completely numb was not how she felt, but she knew as soon as she began to fall all feeling would flee, and she would be able to finally end everything. There would be no portal, no amazing power capable of ending life as the world knew it, no more pain, and no more fear. She would finally be free, for the first time in her life. _Daddy_ would never decide what she would do again, and she could leave Beast Boy and Terra in peace. That was what He wanted, after all. Beast Boy had made that clear.

_Jump. _

"I am," she whispered, and leaned forward. Her arms spread out, making her cloak form into wings. And she fell; faster and faster, slipping into nothing.

_Good job, _the voice snickered, _and Happy Birthday. _

A/N: Reviews are nice. I like them a lot.


	5. Ravaged Raven Prt 2

Beauty and the Beast

Disclaimer: You know this is the fifth time I've typed one of these…I still don't own Teen Titans. Gosh…

Story 4: Ravaged Raven (Part 2)

Beast Boy found her; pale arms and legs twisted, body bent and broken, and all in a pile of amethyst and crimson. He didn't know what to do; Beast Boy only knew that he could not feel his body, because everything had instantly gone numb. For a moment he thought he would crumble and lay next to her, but he shook the thought from his mind and darted back into Titan's Tower, frantically searching for his friends to come and wake him from the nightmare that Raven had hurled him into.

Cyborg and Robin followed him back outside, and both stared down at what used to be their comrade and friend. Now she was nothing more than a broken pile of pieces that probably could not be placed back together. People weren't puzzles after all. Robin placed his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder and frowning told him:

"Pick Raven up, and bring her down the lab. Maybe Cyborg can fix her."

Cyborg shook his head and looked down at Raven. "I fix machines, not people, Robin."

Beast Boy shuddered, and Cyborg quickly added, "But I can try, man."

The green boy nodded to them and knelt down beside Raven. "You two go ahead, I'll be there in a minute."

Robin and Cyborg turned and went back into the tower; Robin's voice assuring Starfire that everything would be alright, and that she should to her room for a while. Beast Boy waited until Star was no longer standing near the door to pick Raven up. He cringed slightly then steadied himself and then entered the tower. The other two weren't far ahead, but he kept behind, the whole while looking down at the strange smile that played across Raven's face.

"Why'd you do this to yourself, Raven?" he asked, but knew he would not get an answer. "Why'd you do this instead of coming to me?"

Finally he made it to the lab and set her down on a table, pushing her dark lavender hair from her pale face. Beast Boy then turned away from Raven and shrugged over to the opposite side of the room. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall near the door, a soft whimper rising in his throat. _Please let Raven live, God. Please…_

Cyborg and Robin worked far into the night and early into the next morning to try and fix their friend. Sometime during watching them, Beast Boy fell asleep. When he woke up, the lights were dim. Robin and Cyborg were nowhere to be found, but Raven still lay on the table. Close to her side was a make-shift heart monitor, and it beeped softly and steadily.

Beast Boy jumped up and rushed over to the table. Raven was alive! Somehow Cyborg and Robin were able to fix her! But something overtook Beast Boy's joy, and he frowned when he looked down at Raven's sleeping form. _How could you… _

"Beast…Boy?"

He jumped and took a step back, glancing down at Raven questioningly. She repeated his name, and her voice sounded a bit distant.

"What?" he asked, and crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry…"

"Yeah?" he said quietly, "Well, you should be."

"I know."

Beast Boy stepped closer to her and moved her hair from her face again. He was still frowning, and he still didn't understand. "Please don't do that again."

"I won't, Beast Boy. I promise," she said, and coughed; he noted how she looked pitiful. "But you should know something…"

"What?"

"I came back because I love you," she said softly.

Beast Boy didn't reply with words. Instead he leaned over her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"It's alright if you pick Terra," Raven continued.

"I'm not going to pick Terra, Rae. It's you that I've always loved," he said, and shade of red painted his light green cheeks.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," he smirked, but then he became serious again. "Raven, why did you do it?"

Raven smiled and her eyes shimmered red for a split second.

"Because my father told me to," she whispered, "and I am daddy's little ravaged Raven."

A/N: I've completely lost my mind. XD oh well. It's more fun this way.


End file.
